


Together

by LunaIssabella



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Reencarnación, Regalos, oneshots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Le ha buscado y ahora que está a su lado la idea de hacerle recordar lo que fueron no es tan tentadora. ¿Prefiere traer lo que debe quedarse en el pasado o disfrutar la oportunidad de estar con él una vez más?





	1. Díselo con flores

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que subiré de esta preciosa pareja. Está dedicado a mi preciosa beta porquien escribí este y otros que vendrán no muy lejos en el futuro.
> 
> NOTA: Para entrar en un poco de contexto es un AU donde Yami es la reencarnación del faraón Atem y tiene sus recuerdos y más especial aún el recuerdo de la esposa real, el consorte preferido del faraón reencarnado en Yuugi.
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh! no es de pertenencia si lo fuera ninguna de las escenas altamente canons hubiera sido censurada y muy posiblemente se habría quedado con el concepto original. Sin más que decir espero lo disfruten.

 

**Díselo con flores**

 Yami espera pacientemente la llegada de Yugi. Luego de tanto tiempo conociéndole y casi bailar el uno alrededor del otro el joven había aceptado tener una cita con él. Sonríe suave esperando que ese sea un gran paso para terminar de conquistar el corazón de Yugi.

Había buscado por años a su Aibou y la verdad tomarse un par de meses más para ganar su corazón nuevamente no es algo que le preocupe en lo absoluto. Sonríe y se endereza en la banca del parque que ocupa al ver a Yugi correr hacia él algo agitado. El más joven se detiene y toma varias pero cortas y agitadas respiraciones hasta lograr regularlas.

—Disculpa… la tardanza —dice el joven sonrojándose un poco—. Yo… Yo traje esto para ti —dice extendiendo un pequeño ramo de flores diminutas de un vibrante color azul similar al de su vestuario.

Aciano. Yami se sorprende por las flores, no tanto por el regalo sino por el significado de las mismas y se pregunta si Yugi lo conoce. Al ver el sonrojo que se intensifica y la forma en que baja la vista apenado sabe que sí; así que en un pequeño acto de compasión hacia su pequeño Aibou no le dice nada.

—No te preocupes, acabo de llegar. Gracias por las flores —con sumo cuidado las coloca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se pone en pie para ofrecerle su mano. —¿Vamos? Tenemos una cita.

Yugi se sonroja aún más tomando su mano y sonríe dejándose guiar por el mayor a su destino.

* * *

Tuvieron un par de citas más a distintos lugares antes de que Yami decidiera que era el momento perfecto. Citó a Yugi al mismo parque de la primera vez y le espero allí hasta que el joven llegó.

Al verlo tan elegante Yugi se sonroja y sonríe tímidamente. Su sonrojo aumenta cuando al acercarse nota el ramo de girasoles en la mano de Yami y sabe lo que viene pero no puede creerlo.

—Yugi, eres un chico muy dulce y maravilloso. Me encantaría hacer esto mucho más memorable pero —Yami ni siquiera espera a que Yugi se termine de acercar o le diga ''hola'', un poco nervioso por la reacción del joven. Le extiende el ramo de flores y sonríe con una confianza que en ese momento no siente—, pero sería un honor para mí si aceptas ser mi novio.

Yugi hecho un mar de lágrimas por la emoción no puede hacer más que aceptar el ramo y lanzarse a sus brazos abrazándolo fuerte. Yami suspira aliviado y sonríe. Ya tenía el corazón de Yugi ahora sólo debe hacerle recordar sus antiguas vidas aunque, teniendo el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo y el calor que le invade, no se molestaría si su plan original sufre algunos cambios.


	2. Dilo con regalos

**Dilo con regalos**

Yugi mira con extrañeza a su novio y la caja que coloca frente a él. Hace memoria tratando de recordar si es una fecha especial pero está bastante seguro que no es su aniversario ni su cumpleaños entonces ¿a qué se debía el regalo?

—Yami —empieza el menor pero el otro niega y extiende más la pequeña caja negra envuelta elegantemente en un lazo violeta. Derrotado suspira y la toma.

Espera en lo profundo de su corazón que no sea un regalo muy costoso de esos que acostumbra a comprarle. Le avergonzaba no poder compararse con su pareja en ese sentido, no porque deseara tener más dinero sino porque consideraba que sus regalos no le hacían sombra a los que Yami conseguía para él.

Aleja ese pensamiento y desata el lazo abriendo la caja. Le toma unos segundos identificar el regalo y jadea al comprobar con solo mirarlo que es tan costoso como todo el terreno de la mansión de Yami. Sin embargo su corazón se acelera y derrite. No es nada más ni nada menos que un collar con el ojo de Horus en plata y está bastante seguro que el centro, lo que representa la pupila, es un pequeño diamante perfectamente cortado y colocado de forma casi imperceptible.

—Yami esto es… —lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos incapaz de articular algo adecuado para agradecerlo—. Gracias —dice luego de unos segundos en silencio y lo abraza con fuerza.

—Sabía que te gustaría —afirma Yami abrazándolo fuerte. Toma el collar de la caja y lo coloca en el cuello de su novio, justo debajo de su típico collar grueso como si fuera parte del mismo.

Lo había visto en una subasta y simplemente no pudo resistirse. El costo por supuesto no le importó y supo al momento de tenerlo en sus manos que Yugi olvidaría todo pensamiento de cuanto le había costado por su fascinación a los objetos egipcios. Era un poco manipulativo de su parte pero a ninguno parece importarle mucho eso.

—Yo… yo no tengo nada que regalarte —dice el más joven con timidez pero se aleja recordando algo—. Espera aquí.

Yami ve a su pequeño y adorable novio correr escaleras arriba. Se sienta esperando pacientemente a que regrese sonriendo un poco. Yugi seguía sin recordar absolutamente nada pero eso no importaba, sabe que traer ese tipo de memorias tomaría tiempo pero tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. No permitirá que nada los separa de nuevo.

Yugi regresa pronto con una caja de madera en manos y se deja caer a su lado mirándolo sonrojado. Bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Yami saca un brazalete de la caja, muy similar a los que solía utilizar cuando era un faraón en egipcio pero de plata y totalmente liso salvo un hermoso topacio imperial ovalado en el centro. Mira a Yugi sorprendido preguntándose si el pequeño es plenamente consciente del invaluable costo de una pieza así.

Por el brillo en sus ojos sabe que no por lo que decide no decir nada y le permite retirar una de las muñequeras que lleva puesta para colocar allí el brazalete.

—El abuelo se lo regalo a mamá de una de sus expediciones, y ella me lo dio a mí —explica Yugi sonriendo—. No es mi estilo pero pensé que te gustaría.

Yami quiere decirle que le encanta, pensar que Yugi lo hace en parte por algún recuerdo donde hizo algo similar solo que hecho con sus propias manos porque era un regalo especial para su faraón. Pero en vez de ello lo abraza con fuerza y besa todo su rostro.

—Es perfecto Yugi, gracias —sonríe ampliamente y lo besa sorpresivamente con tal intensidad que le roba el aliento. Su sonrisa se tuerce convirtiéndose en una prepotente por la reacción del menor y el subsiguiente sonrojo que le invade. —¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer fuera?

El menor asiente a pesar del mareo y el aturdimiento por el intenso beso. Se pone en pie y toma la mano de su novio acariciando suave sus dedos. Yami le sonríe y lo guía fuera planeando su próximo regalo.

 

 


	3. Piensa en mí

 

**Piensa en mí**

Yugi mira con preocupación a su novio. Manejar el negocio familiar era algo ciertamente estresante y con un reciente problema que le había surgido con una empresa de la competencia su contacto con Yami se había limitado tanto que ni siquiera podían hablar más de dos minutos por teléfono. Por ello Yugi se había decidido a animar su día, así fuera por unos pocos minutos.

Mira el paquete en sus brazos esperando que le gustase su regalo. Se sonroja un poco y se remueve temeroso de que Yami lo considere infantil pero ya estaba allí y es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y regresar. Pasa saliva y carraspea con suavidad para llamar su atención. Yami alza la vista e inmediatamente sus ojos se iluminan, deja los papeles que revisa en ese momento para ponerse en pie y en pocas zancadas está frente a él abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Yugi ¿cuándo llegaste? —pregunta acariciando su espalda y besando su frente.

—Acabo de llegar —miente con voz temblorosa siendo que lleva más de cinco minutos parado frente al escritorio del mayor considerando si llamarlo o huir antes que notase su presencia.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —el alivio no solo baña la voz de Yami sino también su rostro y suaviza sus ojos. Yugi suspira y acaricia las marcadas ojeras sintiéndose totalmente inútil para ayudarlo.

Yami ajeno a sus pensamientos lo guía hacia el sofá de su oficina y se sienta a su lado abrazándolo. Se quedan así por largos minutos, solo abrazándose sin emitir palabra hasta que Yugi se separa y lo mira apenado.

—Te traje un regalo —dice en voz baja con timidez. Yami lo mira curioso pues siempre es él el primero en regalarle algo a su pequeño, a excepción de las flores de su primera cita—. Sé que… sé que es algo tonto pero pensé que podría ayudarte a distraerte del estrés y que… y que pienses en mí.

Sus palabras aumentan su curiosidad por lo que deja que su pequeño abra el paquete que trae. Para su sorpresa Yugi extrae un peluche de el, pero no cualquier peluche. Es un pequeño y adorable peluche de lobo gris con alegres ojitos azules y las orejitas negras. A Yami se le hace vagamente familiar pero pronto recuerda donde lo vio; en una de sus citas en la feria había un stand con diversos peluches y entre ellos había un lobo similar.

 _Se parece a ti_ le había comentado a su pequeño señalándoselo. Cuando Yugi le preguntó por qué respondió que simplemente era tan adorable como un pequeño lobo, pero también fiero, fiel y leal cosa que había hecho sonrojar hasta lo imposible al menor. También recuerda que Yugi le había respondido con que él parecía un león.

—Entiendo… entiendo si no te gusta yo… —los nerviosos balbuceos de Yugi le hacen regresar a la realidad. Sonríe y le interrumpe abrazándolo con fuerza, aplastando el peluche entre los dos.

—Me encanta —dice bajo antes de separarse y tomar al peluche abrazándolo contra su pecho—. Lo llamaré pequeño Yugi —dice viendo divertido y encantado como el sonrojo vuelve a las mejillas de su pequeño.

—Bu… Bueno yo solo… solo vine a eso. Te… te dejaré trabajar.

* * *

 

Yami más pronto que tarde resolvió todos los problemas que había surgido en su empresa. Secretamente lo agradece al pequeño lobo que le acompaña siempre que no puede ver a su novio con la frecuencia que desea, debido a que siente que tiene a Yugi a su lado representado en la felpa y el algodón del peluche. Por ello ese día en que por fin podría ver decentemente a su novio había comprado un regalo en agradecimiento.

—Anda, ábrelo —le insta sonriendo. Yugi lo mira dudoso y Yami puede leer en sus ojos que si es un regalo muy costoso el joven se las arreglaría para hacerle pagar.

Yami ríe negando. Sabe que Yugi amará su regalo esta vez y para alivio de su modesto pequeño no era para nada costoso. Por supuesto siendo quién es y quién fue lo menos que merecía su pareja era ser cubierto en oro y joyas o ser adorado por todo el mundo, pero bueno si Yugi disfruta con cosas sencillas ¿quién es él para cambiar eso que tanto ama de su Aibou?

—Oh por Ra ¡Yami! —el mayor ríe al escuchar esa expresión. Si su pequeño supiera…

Yugi saca de la caja un peluche de león que le mira con ojos orgullosos y sonrisa prepotente. Incluso casi podría jurar que es la misma sonrisa que porta en esos instantes su novio. La melena es corta y alborotada de un marrón profundo con una parte en blanco, como si fuera un león adulto en tamaño miniatura.

—Me encanta, gracias Yami —lo abraza feliz y besa a su novio—. Pequeño Yami, tú tienes un lugar especial en mi cama —dice inocentemente el joven sin notar como su novio se atraganta con su propia saliva al mal interpretar sus palabras.

El mayor lo ve levantarse y correr a su habitación para dejar el peluche en ese lugar especial y ríe. Hará cualquier cosa para que su pequeño sea feliz y sobre todo para que siempre piense en él.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta Yugi se pone en pie y sale casi corriendo de su oficina. Yami ríe y regresa a su escritorio colocando a pequeño Yugi cerca de su campo de visión.

 


	4. Sólo Dilo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! no es de pertenencia si lo fuera ninguna de las escenas altamente canons hubiera sido censurada y muy posiblemente se habría quedado con el concepto original. Sin más que decir espero lo disfruten.

 

**Sólo dilo**

 

Yami sonríe con amor viendo a Yugi reír y disfrutar de la recepción. Su boda fue pequeña y modesta pero absolutamente perfecta a la que solo asistieron sus amigos más íntimos y el abuelo de Yugi. Toma un corto trago de su copa admirando lo hermoso que se ve su Aibou vistiendo el traje blanco que Tea había escogido para él y que contrasta a la perfección con el suyo de un negro profundo.

Suspira suave y acaricia su anillo. No puede creer que haya llegado a ese punto pero está tan feliz que nada puede arruinar ese momento. Sus planes de hacerle recordar a su Aibou lo que fueron alguna vez, tuvieron que ser olvidados hace tiempo, porque ¿de qué le servía que Yugi recupere esas memorias si ellos ya no son quiénes solían ser?

Sí, le encantaría rememorar los buenos tiempos cuando reinaban el uno al lado del otro pero en ese tiempo que han estado juntos ha llegado a la conclusión que es el momento de dejarlo ir. Nunca volverían a ser Atem y Yahya, ahora solo son Yami y Yugi y lo seguirán siendo hasta el día de su muerte. Quizá, si es lo suficientemente afortunado, en una próxima vida también estén juntos una vez más.

—¿En qué estás pensando Yami? —Yugi se acerca a él con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y una rebanada de pastel en las manos. Yami le regresa la sonrisa y cuando está a su alcance le retira el plato y lo abraza con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Estoy pensando en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte mi hermoso Yugi —susurra bajo como si temiera que alguien más lo escuchase a pesar de que no hay nadie a su alrededor, todos los invitados se hayan sirviéndose pastel o tomando la pista de baile en vista de que los novios no parecían interesados en ella.

Yugi ríe con suavidad de esa forma que a Yami le encanta y es tan única de su pequeño Aibou. Sus ojitos de amatista brillan con tal intensidad por la alegría que le hace derretirse por completo y está seguro que cualquier cosa que su Yugi le pida en ese momento se lo daría sin dudarlo ni una milésima de segundo.

—¿Podemos salir un momento? —pregunta con suavidad el menor cosa a la que Yami asiente aún embobado con la dulce mirada.

Yugi toma su mano y lo hala suavemente para salir del salón. Caminan por el jardín hasta llegar a un punto en este dónde ya casi no pueden escuchar la música de la fiesta. Yugi se detiene y respira hondo girándose para enfrentar a Yami.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte y… y no puedo seguir ocultándolo.

Sus palabras paralizan a Yami que lo mira sin poder figurarse que es eso que desea decirle su pequeño. ¿Se había arrepentido tan tarde? ¿Acaso no lo amaba? ¿Acaso…?

—He intentado decírtelo desde que nos conocemos, porque tú pareces no recordarlo y… y yo estaba tan feliz con tus atenciones y tu amor que no quería arruinarlo y… —Yugi sigue hablando cada vez más rápido, agitando sus manos y desvariando sin llegar a un punto concreto.

—Yugi —le corta el mayor alzando sus brazos para sostenerlo—. Sólo…. Sólo dilo.

El joven le mira y pasa saliva. Respira hondo y cierra sus ojos.

—Tu y yo éramos faraones, bueno tú eras faraón y yo tu consorte principal y… y… —sus palabras se ven cortadas cuando Yami de pronto lo abraza con fuerza. Parpadea sorprendido y jadea sin poder creérselo, de hecho no sabe que había esperado pero sin duda no era ese abrazo o el beso arrebata alientos que le siguió.

—Mi Yahya —susurra dejando escapar las lágrimas que lleva conteniendo desde que encontró a su amado en esa vida.

—Atem —susurra Yugi sin poder creerlo—. Tú lo…

—Sí. No sabía cómo decirte así que trate de hacerte recordar pero… decidí que es mejor vivir nuestras vidas ahora en vez de atarnos a lo que alguna vez fuimos.

Yugi ríe y asiente en acuerdo abrazándolo con fuerza. Respira hondo antes de separarse de nuevo.

—Te tengo un regalo de bodas —dice casi saltando de la emoción—, bueno de hecho es un regalo para los dos.

Yami lo mira sin entender curioso por lo que su esposo le quiere obsequiar. Yugi saca una cajita de su pantalón y la abre. Dentro Yami puede ver un brazalete delgado con un pequeño Ankh de plata que tiene algunos grabados similares a jeroglíficos y en el centro una amatista con forma de escarabeo. Mira a Yugi sorprendido por el simbolismo de ambas piezas.

—Este es para ti —dice suave sacando con mucho cuidado el escarabajo del cual cuelga una cadenilla de plata que Yami no había podido ver. Maniobrando lo mejor que puede para no dejar caer la caja Yugi le coloca la cadenilla. El pequeño escarabajo descansa en su pecho y Yugi sonríe tocando allí sintiendo bajo sus dedos los acelerados latidos del corazón de su esposo—. Es un recordatorio de lo que fuimos, lo que somos y lo que seremos. También es para que te proteja cuando no esté contigo.

Yami sonríe con ternura sintiendo más lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Toma la mano de su pequeño y besa con suavidad sus dedos antes de tomar la caja y de ella sacar el brazalete; rueda la manga de su camisa y se lo coloca con sumo cuidado antes de besar la cara interna de su muñeca.

—Y este —dice riendo suave Yugi mirando con amor los gestos cariñosos de Yami—, es para recordarme siempre que nuestro amor es ilimitado e infinito. Nunca se acabará. No lo hizo antes, no lo ha hecho ahora ni en un millón de años y que… y que no importa lo que pase siempre voy a encontrarte.

El mayor sonríe con ternura al escucharle y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Su pequeño Yugi era tan dolorosamente adorable que siente podría explotar del amor que siente por él. Lo besa con amor y abrazándolo fuerte regresan a la fiesta. Su hermoso Yahya… no, su hermoso Yugi está con él y siempre lo estará.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA:
> 
> Aciano: Esta flor significa ''No me atrevo a confesar mi amor por ti'', representa una especie de talismán del amor y su caractersitico color azul es dificil de encontrar.
> 
> Girasol: Significan ''Mi mirada es sólo para ti'' o ''Mis ojos solo te miran a ti''
> 
> NOTA de parte de mi beta: No hay nada que no puedas expresar con el lenguaje de las flores, sean inteligentes y usenlo.


End file.
